Mr and Mrs Harris
by SKRowling
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Smith meets Victorious Jandre style. Taking it scene by scene. DO not Own Victorious, nor do I own Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Nuff said.


A/N: Uh oh... here I go again! this is not betaread... because I don't feel like getting it betaread, this is a short chapter of another new story that I just had sitting in my queue. I am putting it out there it is a Jandre. I like to try my hand at blending stories. I will deffo try to finish my other stories no worries. I'm just kind of sitting in the middle of a creative storm and this is what happens. So review... Tell me what you really think!- S.K. (p.s.: Don't be shy)

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious, Don't own Mr. and Mrs Smith

* * *

**Dr. Lane**

* * *

"On a scale of one through ten how happy are the two of you as a couple?" Dr. Lane asked looking at the couple seated in front of him.

"Eight." The woman says running her hands over her dark Skirt then uncrossing and re-crossing her booted legs.

The man ran his fingers through his dirty brown dreds. His dark skin in full contrast of his wife's pale flawless skin. "Wait now… what do you mean one through ten?" He asked " Is it like Ten being completely happy and one… totally miserable?"

"Just… off the top of your head." Lane said

The man looked at his wife and they nodded. She understood that they would answer at the same time. "Eight." They both said.

"Well on the same scale, how happy would you say your partner is?" Lane asked again.

"Eight!" The man said, his face screwed up as if he should know the answer. _She just told me the answer… duh _he thought.

"Wait… can I say a fraction?" his wife said. Lane rolled his eyes. "Okay… um… eight."

"How often do you have sex?" Lane asked next. The wife blushed. They were not expecting that.

"What do you mean?" She asked, "I don't understand what you're asking me."

"Is this another on a scale of one through ten thing?" The man shifts uncomfortably on his chair.

"Yeah, cause if it is, does one equal not much, or does it mean nothing?" She asked. "Because… Zero actually means nothing."

"Yeah, that's right… and if we don't know what one is… how do we know what ten is?" Her husband asked adding to her statement.

"Yeah," She adds nervously, "Is ten, like… you know…"

"Constant? Relentless?" Her husband finished.

"Like twenty four seven, without any breaks?" She asked. "For anything?"

"Not even to eat?" He asked.

"Like sting…" She said shaking her head.

"I know right? Who has that much time to spend in bed?" The husband asked incredulously. "I mean Sixty Hours a week? Really?"

"Stop… This is not in a scale from one to ten… it's just a number. How many times do you have sex per week?" Lane interrupts this irritating Banter. Dr. Lane never gets an answer. They sit frozen. Truth be, told they were lucky if they had sex once a month. Which was weird because they didn't even have children to blame that on.

Dr. Lane decided to change the subject. The couple looked stricken. "How did you two meet?

"It was in Colombia." She said

"Bogotá," He chimed in. "Five years ago."

"Six," She corrected.

"Like I said, five or six years ago." He amended, knowing that would irritate his wife. She rolls her eyes as they continue the story. "It was a war zone and we were both tourists in this city under siege."

_The husband recounted that some guerilla leader had been killed, and all hell was breaking loose. The government was rounding up single tourists because they had known it was a war zone. "Se_ñor are you alone?" _The bellboy asked. And the police busted into the hotel._

_Just then, a woman walked through the hotel doors. Dressed all in white; her alabaster skin glistening in the heat of Bogotá. Her raven hair flowed down past her shoulders. A policeman grabbed a hold of the woman and pushed her into the lobby. The Man got up and went toward her. "Are you two together?" The policía asked him. The man locked eyes with her and they both nodded simultaneously. Then the Police moved on leaving the tourists in peace. The two headed into one of their rooms and shut the door leaning into it and listening to the Chaos outside._

_"Thanks, " She said looking at him. He was standing so close; the musk of his skin began to intoxicate her._

_"Anytime…" He whispered then began to lean closer, until a bang outside made them jump apart. "Want to go get a drink?" He asked_

_She nodded, "Sure."_


End file.
